Tubing and related fittings have been used for piping systems over the years. The preparation and use of tubing and related fittings in any piping system requires that the cutting and subsequent cleaning of the tubing and related fittings be done in a manner to ensure proper assembly to industry standards. In the cutting of the tubing, in many instances, the method of cutting the tubing results in a need for the reaming of the interior of the cut edge of the tubing to return it to its original inside diameter. Depending on the material being cut, the tubing may also require deburring the exterior of the cut edge to return it to its original outside diameter.
The most common method used today for the cutting of tubing and the cleaning of the tubing and fittings requires a time-consuming, laborious and highly repetitive procedure which can result in stress related injury to the operator. This most common method used today also results in higher overall job cost as well as higher job related disability claims.
The most common method used today for cutting tubing is typical of an adjustable mechanical style tubing cutter such as the Ridge Tool Company, Model 15.
The most common method used today for the exterior cleaning of tubing is typically by the use of sand cloth, such the William H. Harvey Company, Item No. 095705.
It is necessary to ream the interior and often to deburr the exterior of the tubing when using the cutting method that typically employs a cutter wheel, such as the Ridgid Model No. E-2558. A method for reaming and deburring of tubing is a hand held tool such as the Ridgid Inner-Outer Reamer No. 227.
The most common method used today for the interior cleaning of fittings is typically by the use of a hand held fitting brush, such as the Oatey Company, Item No. 31328.
In an attempt to improve upon the mechanical style tubing cutter, an abrasive is added to the tubing cutter, which allows the cleaning of the tubing during the cutting process, as illustrated in Published Patent Application No. 20030054738 A1.
Attempts to improve on the method for the cutting and/or cleaning of tubing is illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,449,992; 4,349,928; 5,142,825; 6,009,735; 6,014,810; 6,336,270; and 6,553,669, all of which incorporate a power source to assist in the cutting and/or cleaning process.
Another attempt to simplify the cutting and cleaning process is embodied in the Ridge Tool Company, Model 122 Copper Cutting and Prep Machine.
The adjustable mechanical style tubing cutter such as the Ridge Tool Company Model 15, relies upon the physical exertion of the operator, which is labor intensive and over time will result in repetitive stress type disability claims. In addition to being labor intensive, the mechanical method is a slow and time-consuming process.
The use of sand cloth for cleaning the exterior of tubing, such as the William H. Harvey Company, Model No. 095705, also relies upon the physical exertion of the operator and results in repetitive stress type injuries and disability claims. In addition to being labor intensive, the use of sand cloth is a slow and time-consuming process.
The use of a hand held tool for the reaming and deburring of tubing, such as the Ridge Tool Company, Model No. 227, and the use of a hand held fitting brush for cleaning the interior of fittings, such as the Oatey Company, Model No. 31328, are subject to the same problems mentioned hereinabove.
The idea of adding an abrasive to the mechanical style tubing cutter, as illustrated in Published Patent Application No. 20030054738 A1, greatly increases the physical exertion required of the operator over the standard mechanical style tubing cutter. The addition of an abrasive to the standard cutter merely compounds the already identified disadvantages of the mechanical style tubing cutter.
The attempts over the years to improve on the method for the cutting and/or cleaning of tubing by using electrically powered cutters and/or cleaners, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,449,992; 4,349,928; 5,142,825; 6,009,735; 6,014,810; 6,336,270 B1; and 6,553,669 B2, could be considered portable, but they have inherent limitations. Such tools either do not include all of the operations necessary for the preparation of the tubing and related fittings to be joined, or they are cumbersome for the operator to use. As a result they could also cause repetitive stress type injury or disability and could pose a substantial safety hazard to the operator or others in close proximity.
The Ridgid Model 122 Copper Cutting and Prep Machine, manufactured by the Ridge Tool Company, has improved upon some of the above referenced disadvantages. However, the Ridgid Model 122 also has inherent disadvantages: (1) weight of the unit makes portability difficult; (2) usability is restricted because the unit operates only on an alternating current power source; (3) set up of the machine requires that the unit be bolted to a bench (the Operator's Manual states, “failure to place machine on a stable bench may result in tipping and serious injury”); (4) a single on/off switch energizes the motor, which in turn drives the tubing rollers, the tubing cleaner brush, the reamer and the fitting cleaner brush, all moving simultaneously (the Operator's Manual states, “Clothing can be caught in rotating rollers or tools,” “Hand or fingers can be cut by rotating reamer,” and “Keep electrical cord away from reamer and wire brushes”); (5) the tubing is spinning during the cutting process (the Operator's Manual states, “Do not cut visibly bent tubing” and “Cutting bent tubing will result in excessive vibration, use hand cutter”); (6) since this machine uses a standard cutting wheel, the cut tubing still requires the reaming and deburring process; (7) short pieces of tubing cannot be safely cleaned by the operator because of the exposed wire wheel and the close proximity of the operator's hands to the wire wheel. This same concern applies to the reaming operation.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a lightweight, highly portable, tubing preparation machine that requires little or no setup time.
It is another object of the invention to provide a safe, fast and accurate cutting process of tubing, which requires no reaming or deburring of the cut end of the tubing, and only minimal effort on the part of the operator, resulting in less physical fatigue to the operator and higher productivity.
It is another object of the invention to provide a safe, fast and thorough cleaning process of tubing and fittings, requiring minimal effort on the part of the operator.
It is another object of the invention to have the capability of cleaning various size tubing and fittings with the ability to reverse the rotation of the cleaning brushes and therefore substantially increase the life expectancy of the cleaner brushes.